The invention relates to a valve-controlled internal combustion engine with air compression for non-self-igniting fuels, comprising a multi-hole injection nozzle for direct fuel injection into a combustion chamber provided in the piston, and a spark plug, and further comprising devices imparting a torque to the incoming combustion air.